Geass Order
by Marianne Flash
Summary: When Nunnally and Rolo are both drawn to be sent to the Geass Order where the main goal is Survival. Lelouch knows that they both won't survive so he steps in. He realizes he can only save but one then suddenly, a mysterious girl takes the place of Nunnally, for an unknown reason. And Lelouch wants to know will he find out? ON HOLD SORRY GUYS


_Area 11:_

"No!"

"It's okay, everything is going to okay," I say as I hold my two siblings close, Nunnally, was shaking with fear, Rolo was trying to calm her down, but I could tell, he was still worried.

"It's only your guys' first time, your names aren't going to be drawn I swear,"

They look up at me, I smile, and I start to sing:

* * *

_Let me hear the lullaby that you sang when I was a child_

_That voice sounds tender as if I'm having a blissful dream_

_Because even if sad things happen, even if bitter things happen_

_Everything will turn into the past someday_

_Please remember that my love will never change_

_Where is the warmth that embraced me?_

_Every time when you learn of various things, your loneliness grows, doesn't it?_

_At such a time, I'd like you to recall my song_

_Please don't cry; your birth is loved_

_It's a promise in my heart that I won't ever forget_

_Please remember that my love will never change_

_The warmth that embraced me is eternity_

* * *

Soon Nunnally and Rolo fell asleep, I sighed; and those nightmares have been haunting them ever since our dear mother died. Mother's death had traumatized Nunnally, because she was overcome with guilt.

Our mother had died to save Nunnally, though her actions had not spared Nunnally, she became blind due to the trauma, and paralyzed because of the wounds to her legs.

Our father had abandoned us, after the death of Mother; we lived with our good friend Suzaku and his family.

I hunt with Suzaku, he's better but I try anyway. I walk outside grabbing my bow and several arrows, slowly I climb then fence that said 'Warning, Danger, electrically charged fence'.

I spot a doe, I gasp it's been so long since I've seen a doe, plucking an arrow from my bag, I pull and then I shoot, dead on. I run towered it, I pull the arrow out of its heart, picking up the dead animal.

"What are you going to do with that?"

I turn, pointing the arrow at him; it was Suzaku, brown curly hair and green eyes, he smiles kindly, I put the arrow back "Suzaku don't scare me like that," I warn.

He chuckles at me "Whatever you say, your majesty," he grins a large grin "Seriously though, what are you going to do?"

"Sell it at the market, or the very least eat it," I answer.

We hear a large sound, a plane, we run off for cover. Soon the plane is gone, the silence empty, Suzaku and I are lost for words.

"Nunnally and Rolo might be in trouble!" I say as we start running back to the village. up the hills and over the fence, soon to the Kururugi shrine.

"Kaguya? Are you there?" Suzaku calls. His little sister Kaguya, meant the world to him, just like Nunnally and Rolo were to me.

"Lelouch!" someone calls.

I look up and there they are, Nunnally, Rolo, and Kaguya. We run to them, "Are you okay?" Suzaku and I both asked.

"Yeah, some men came and we had to hide," Rolo answers.

"But they took some things, I don't know what." Kaguya says.

"That's not important, as long as you guys are safe, we'll be happy, okay?" I say. "Now, let's have supper and get ready for the, Geass Order,"

They all nod their heads, and Suzaku and I start to skin the deer.

* * *

"Nunnally, Rolo are you guys ready?" I ask, as I tuck in my shirt, and pull on a scarf**_  
_**

"I'm ready!" they both say at once. Nunnally is wearing an simple yet elegant pink dress that fanned out at the end. Rolo wearing a simple shirt tucked in, though, there was a little piece sticking out, Tucking it in "Now Rolo, tuck in your tail, duckling," I tease.

"Opps," he says, his cheeks turning a shade of red.

"Suzaku, you ready?"

"Yup, so is Kaguya,"

Suzaku is wearing a black turtleneck shirt with a gold pattern with matching pants. Kaguya is wearing a traditional dress. Then we all walk out the door to the center of town.

* * *

Once everyone was gathered in the town square, Carine ne Britannia, as arrogant as ever, she appears before the microphone.

"Good evening _elevens,_ and Happy Geass order, now as you all know, we will draw a name and they will be sent to the Geass order to be sent to fight to the death I suppose. Now ladies first-" she puts her hand to the bowl, and quickly plucking the name within her grasp "Nunnally Lamperouge,"

I froze.

"I volunteer," a voice says.

Her words hang in the air

* * *

_**A/N: CLIFFHANGER! Well I wanted to do this hunger game-ish thing. Review please.**_

_**Ciao**_


End file.
